fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Magic
'Cartoon Magic '''is an unusual and rare Caster Magic which gives the user the general abilities of a cartoon character. They can defy the laws of physics for themselves and for others (in a limited fashion when used on people) Description The user of this magic has the ability to defy the laws of physics in the way a cartoon character can through this magic. The user becomes almost completely invulnerable and will react to most attacks in a cartoonish fashion. (e.g if they are crushed by an object they will become paper thin). The magic provides the user with a wide assortment of abilities such as being able to move at instantaneous speed with the '''Zip! '''spell, increased elasticity, enhanced pain tolerance and other unique and cartoonish abilities. The user is also immune to things like explosions, burning, freezing, electrocution and crushing. The magic also comes with limited reality warping. Weaknesses Though the many would initially think that such an extravagant magic would be near invincible and very overpowered, there are a few weaknesses an downsides to such a powerful magic. For example, most of the users attacks are actually non-lethal to the opponent due to most of the spells being gags used in kids shows,(i.e if the user were to summon a hammer and squash an opponent with it they would be flattened in the same manner a cartoon would) however, if a gag has actually killed a character in a show and the user has seen it they can use it (e.g decapitating an opponent, shooting them, or dropping a piano on them). Also, the user is also vunerable to these types of attacks as well such as being decapitated and also if they are hit in a vital organs. Spells *'Truth or Anvil: 'The user alters the surroundings of the area by adding a red sofa for the opponent and a quiz podium for the user. The user is the host and the opponent is the contestant. The host will ask a true or false question which could be about anything. If the opponent tells a lie and anvil will frop from the sky and land on the sofa. *'Dynamite Blitz: 'The user throws a barrage of already lit dynamite sticks at the opponent(s) from their pockets *'Zip!: 'The user moves with an instantaneous burst of speed leaving the word Zip! in purple from their previous spot. *'Hammer Time: 'The user pulls out a giant hammer from their pocket with the word "Avoid!" in red on it and uses the hammer as a weapon. *'Speed Task: 'The user can perform any trivial task extremely quickly such as putting tonnes of locks ona door or constructing a gadget. *'T.B.P/T.B.M (Travel By Photo/Travel By Map): 'Instead of taking all of that time to drive or take a train to their destination the user can simply just hop through a picture of their destination to the actual spot. Altenatively they can also Travel By Map Trivia *'True or Anvil 'is a referance to the game show ssegment in Total Dram Aftermath withe exact same rules. *'Zip! '''is a reference to the Onomatopoeia used in comics or cartoons for really fast movement